Things Need to Change
by LordThranduil
Summary: All Sora wants is to be with the family she lost protecting the towns folk, can she change the entire world with her feelings? Can she create the family she always needed? ( Rated M for Hidan's mouth) Also the first two chapters have been revised and I'm working on the others.
1. The Beginning

If living is the best thing in the world then why does it hurt me so? Why am I left alone when I should have died...why does this curse make my life so unbearable? Shouldn't I be happy?

I just can't stop thinking these things when I'm feeling down. After all, I know things could have been much better if I had been stronger. I know I shouldn't complain since I'm alive, but how can one person be happy when everything they've loved has been ripped from their grasp? This Village is the place I was born, my home. This is the place I protect with my life, just like the others that came before me. But I can't help but wonder what it's like beyond the village walls. Are humans different than the ones here?

I slowly walked to a little waterfall near the edge of the forest, where all my worries seem to just disappear as I stare into the waters blue gleam. My short chin length blond hair blew in the small breeze; it felt good against my warm tan skin. Sky blue eyes stared back at me from my reflection in the water, my blonde fox ears drooping to the side. The snap of a twig alerted me of someone's arrival in my territory. They grew louder and louder accompanied by yelling and bickering. I slowly crept closer and began to listen to their conversation.

"Hidan, hurry up. I need to go collect a bounty." The taller man growled out. He had pretty emerald eyes like big brother, but they were surrounded with red around the edges. His face was covered with a mask and his skin was a dark tan. He wore a black cloak with white clouds with red around the edges. "Hidan" had silver slicked back hair and pretty amethyst eyes; he was also wearing the same cloak as the taller man.

"Shut up, Kakuzu you old fucker! I'll do whatever I damn well please, Jashin dammit!" They bickered back and forth until I decided to reveal myself to them.

"Ne, what'cha doin'? This is fox territory. " When they both turned to look at me I stared back at them.

"I don't see why the fuck we can't be here, brat." Hidan said. Kakuzu the back of his head and Hidan fell into the water. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yer a lot like my nii-chan, Kakuzu." He looked at me but I couldn't see his expression.

"Ne, do ya guys need a place ta stay? My cave is bid enough if ya don't mind." Hidan-baka seemed really tired and it's been a long time since I've had company.

"It's better than nothing!" Hidan ran ahead but then stopped. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Ne, is he always like this?" I asked Kakuzu.

"He never shuts up." He growled. We caught up to Hidan-baka and walked a little ways to my cave. My cave was out of human sight deep into the forest concealed by tall trees. I decorated my cave with sweet smelling flowers and crystals that were embedded within the cave walls. I set furs on the cave floor to make it a little more comfortable for them.

"Are ya comfortable?' I asked as Hidan plopped down onto the furs.

"Man, this is better than that cheap ass room that fucker rented at that crappy hotel." He said as he sprawled out. Kakuzu sat on the opposite side of the cave and began to count his money that he took out of a large briefcase.

"Maa… would ya like some fruit?" I held up the bananas. They shook their heads and laid back down. I walked to the front of the cave and glanced behind me to make sure they were asleep before I left. I wanted to hopefully buy some food in the village, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. When I finally entered the village, the villagers sneered and whispered things behind my back. I could hear every word but I had sworn to never harm any of the villagers. I felt something burst on my back and slowly run down my tattered clothes. I looked behind me at a group of boys that were laughing at me. The towns bells began to ring suddenly and the villagers began to make their way to the forest edge. A large male wolf was chained to the tree in the clearing as the village ninja prepared to throw kunai at him.

'Humans release me at once!' He snarled. He bit at the chains and tried to tug them off him. The villagers cheered and began to throw rocks at him.

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran to the wolf and took all the kunai. I snapped the chain off and turned to the villagers. They began to argue among-st themselves as the wolf jumped in front of me.

'You have my thanks kit.'

"Ne, it's alright. The villagers can be stupid."

"It's the Demon! Let's kill them both!" One villager yelled.

"What's yer problem?! Why do ya have ta chain animals up and torture them?! It's so cruel!" I yelled. Someone threw a small rock and before I could react it hit me on the eye. The large wolf puffed up in anger and growled lowly. Now he was almost two feet taller than me even though I was only 4'7. The villagers tensed and the ninja got into battle positions. The wolf stayed put in front of me when the ninjas began to attack us. One ninja un-sheathed his sword and I met him half way as he swung the sword in the wolf's direction. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he went flying. As more ninjas began to charge me I pushed them back towards the villagers. One ninja snuck up behind me and before I could defend myself he pushed his sword threw my heart. The wolf snarled viciously and snapped his powerful jaws at the ninja. The villagers cheered at the seeming victory. I pulled the sword out and snapped it in half as they all went silent.

"Ya know, I always knew ya were trying ta kill me off, but really? I'm the one who protects this place, I'm the one who swore my life ta protect this place from all others. What am I doin' wrong?!"

"Liar! The ninja's here-"

"They do nothing!" I roared. My voice vibrated across the clearing and everyone was at full attention.

"I made sure no other demons wantin' ta harm this place got past Kitsune territory. Why do ya think we have live in peace fer so long?! Because the ninja protect ya? Wrong! When my clan was massacred, don't ya remember how all the demons were attacking? That's because we were trying ta protect ya but ya let them die! Ya even encouraged those who were huntin' us ta kill us with no regrets! Well I am a Demon! I am a Monster! But think of all the things yer doin' and tell me what's worse." I ran back to my cave with the wolf on my heals.

'Kit, it'll be alright. Humans can be horrid but there are some humans who are not.'

"I guess. I don't understand though. Why do they hate me? I didn' do nothin wrong, did I?"

' I'm not sure Kit. It's best not to worry about it." We had slowed down and ended back at the waterfall.

"Sure."

'Thank you again, Kit, for helping me. It was very brave of you.' He said as he nuzzled my head.

"Yer welcome! Shouldn't ya go back ta yer pack? They must be worried, Ne." He shook his head slowly.

'I am a lone wolf. I have no pack.'

"Do ya want ta come with us? I'm gonna ask Kakuzu nii-chan and Hidan-baka if we can go with them." He looked at me in surprise.

'I am permitted?'

"Sure!" He nodded his head.

"Then I except. My name is Kouhei. What is your name, Kit?"

"Uzumaki Sora, Dattebayo!"

'Let's hurry back to your friends Kit, before they grow suspicious.'

"Right!" We walked to the cave and Kakuzu nii-chan was arguing with Hidan-baka.

"Hidan, you're an idiot."

"Shut the fuck up, Miser!"

"Nii-Chan, Hidan-baka! This is Kouhei!" I called as I jumped onto Nii-chan's shoulder.

"I'm not a fucking idiot, you brat!" Hidan screamed.

"Well at least I don't have to pay for another mouth." I cocked my head to the side. Pay for another mouth?

"Does that mean we can come with ya?" He shrugged and said,

"You can come with us, yes, but if our leader doesn't approve of you, you have to leave."

"Yosh! Dattebayo! I get ta travel! What're humans like? Are they mean? Fat? Stupid? Discust-" Nii-chan covered my mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet!" My puffy ears twitched and I felt a presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hidan-baka with a huge scythe.

"Ne, how come ya got a big scythe Hidan-baka?"

"Because I fucking can, Brat. And stop fucking calling me stupid!" I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped off of Kakuzu nii-chan shoulder. Nii-chan grumbled about something to himself but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Something wrong Nii-chan? Ya seem ta be in a bad mood, Ne."

"The Miser's just pissed because he hasn't found his stupid fucking bounty yet."

"Who's yer bounty Nii-chan? Maybe I can help out!"

"His name is Haru Limoru; he's wanted for the murder and rape of 12 women. His bounty is 15,000 yen dead or alive." Nii-chan showed me and Kouhei the picture of him. I've never seen him before...

'On my hunt, he was near Kunla a little while ago.'

"Kouhei says he was near Kunla a little while ago."

"Then that's where we go." Kakuzu sighed and Hidan began to whine.

"I don't want to fucking get another bounty!" I jumped on Kouhei's back and all of us ran towards Kunla. Kouhei began to run faster and I realized we were being followed.

"Nii-chan..."

"I know." He growled.

"Tch. I'll take care of the bitch." Hidan said as he turned. We kept heading towards Kunla when we heard a loud yell, then a scream, All was silent and we stopped running. Kouhei turned back but Nii-chan stopped him suddenly.

"No, let the idiot take care of it." Kakuzu resumed running and Kouhei and I followed behind. I began to get sleepy so I laid my head down on Kouhei's back and slowly drifted to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

Vocab.

Baka=Idiot

Chan= suffix for a close friend someone important

Dattebayo= Believe It!

I had a really cool picture of Kouhei but I cant figure out how to put it on here so sooner or later ill put up just the pics of my ocs. So, what happened to Hidan? Read the next one to find out. ;) The picture on the book title is what Sora looks like but she has blond short hair and blue eyes.


	2. Family?

*Unknown POV*

I felt it. The kitsune was moving. Could i do it? Could I...kill her? That face; I could only see innocence in it. Did she really do all the things they said she did? It's no the first time i would have killed, not the first time i've murdered. But they were all evil. And she is not. Is she? But i cant let her go, if she slips i will be there to end her.

I followed them into the forest and kept on their trail. Her name...they never told me her name. They just called her The Demon. Did she have family left? Or was she alone like me?

Suddenly a silver and red scythe came flying toward me and i dodged quickly.

"Why the fuck are you following us, bitch?" The scythe flew back into his hands and he continued to throw it at me.

"You have such colorful language." I teased.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He yelled. I stabbed him in the heart and cut off his head as he screamed.

"My name isn't bitch, its Uzumaki Mamoru. Protector of the Last line of Uzumaki's!" His head rolled to the side but his body kept moving.

"Fucking hell! If your protecting the Uzumaki's why the fuck are you after Sora, you bitch?!"

"Sora?" Who was that?

"Do you even know her fucking name?"

"No. The villagers never told me." Where was he going with this?

"Uzumaki Sora! Her name is fucking Uzumaki Sora!" He yelled.

"Uzu...maki?" They knew. They knew who she was, those bastards!

"Damn fucking straight!" I picked up his head and apologized.

"I'm sorry about that. If I would have known who she was i wouldn't have tried to kill her." He grumbled to himself and snatched his head back.

"So why the fuck don't you have those damn ears and tail like she does?"

"I only get them when I'm angry or sad as far as i know," Who was this guy?"Who are you?"

"The names Hidan and Jashin-sama is my only God. ALMIGHTY JASHIN-SAMA! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!" I slowly inched away from him.

"Aaaalright then. Can we go to Sora? Now that I've found a clan member of mine I won't be going anywhere else."

"Fucking clan shit. Wonderful." Hidan said sarcastically. I shrugged and began making my way to the tree where I had wrapped my weapons. I bolstered my swords to my back and picked up my poisons. As we ran back to Kunla, Hidan filled me in on what happened.

"Let's cut to the fucking chase. The villagers tried to kill Sora when she tried to help a wolf and now she's going to join the Akatsuki." Akatsuki? The evil organization? Hmm. Hidan rambled on and on about his god as we got to the large city. We quickly snuck in and tracked Sorta's scent. We got to a cheap hotel and Hidan was the first to enter.

* * *

><p>I'm soooo sorry that this was so short but Im at school and I wanted to quick do a little something I'll make the next chapter at least 1,000 words or so.<p>

Ja ne~


End file.
